


Kinktober Day 12

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn helps Kylo control his anger by mediating, Kylo finds a better method that helps calm him down





	Kinktober Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah more finnlo kinktober ^-^ in same Au that has Apprentice!Finn. ( TBh this could be a series of it's own I might just do that once I take care of other finnlo fics) Anyways enjoy :D

Kylo huffed due to boredom, mediating was boring and pointless how could anyone _enjoy_ this.  Peaking an eye open he saw Finn humming eyes closed, legs crossed and hands in lap. Kylo smirked lending over placing a kiss on Finn's cheek snappy him out of his mediation, Finn was not amused.

" You know the point of this is being still and calm."

" You mean bored and annoyed?"

" Well if you didn't destroy every machine because someone talked about your saber we wouldn't be."

" My lightsaber is great and they're just jealous. Can we please stop this mediation stick."

" Fine! Have any idea that doesn't involve slashing and breaking random things?"

Kylo was going to mention sparring, that normal calmed him down. However he prefer not doing that with Finn, _last thing he wants is to hurt him._   Thus plan B was thought of one he's positive Finn will enjoy as well. " You're smiling...whatever it is better be good." Kylo said nothing as he stood up, grabbing Finn's hand leading them to his bedroom. " Hands and knees for me." Kylo whispered as he nipped Finn's ear, Finn nodded his head mentally preparing himself for _whatever_ Kylo has in store for him. Finn hissed feeling cool air touch his bottom, his grip tighten on the sheets as he felt Kylo place light kisses on his rear.  " Relax." Finn was about to comment instead he yelped feeling a wet tongue touch his hole. Kylo continued teasing Finn licking him painful slow. " R-Ren q-quick fool-ing around!" Finn stuttered wanted Kylo to go further, the dark prince decided to do just that. Pushing his tongue inside Finn screamed into the sheets trying not to move his hips.  Kylo began fucking Finn's hole with his tongue one. Keeping one hand on his ass and Kylo moved his other hand to stroke Finn's cock.  Finn couldn't even talk straight as Kylo speed up stroking Finn faster, bobbing his head faster. " K-Kylo-aH! I'm-"

" KYLO REN I KNOW YOU HEARD-me......"

Kylo and Finn turned around seeing Hux standing between the bedroom doorway. The three said nothing, Hux turned around leaving the room not saying a word. Kylo felt Finn was now limp yet his hand was sticky, wiping his hand on the bed Kylo pulled Finn's pants back up. He got up to check on Finn who had his faced covered very much embarrassed.

"  He's not going to saying anything right?"

" Seeing his face was pink doubt it."

" G-good....can we use the force making us forget **that** happen?"

" We can **or** we can use this and mess with Hux."

".....I can work with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but just blame Hux this is all his fault!


End file.
